


Fish and Chips

by jenna221b



Series: fem!mystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fem!Mystrade, Female Lestrade, Female Mycroft, Female Sherlock Holmes, Femlock, First Date, Fluff, Romance, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: And so, Mycroft does actually enter the pub. She almost starts at the sight of George already there, chatting away to the barman. She doesn’t know if it’s the heat from the building, or just the effects of the day, but George’s hair has fallen into little untidy wisps around her face and it’s...It’s rather lovely.





	Fish and Chips

As time marches on, Mycroft assumes it was for show. Surely this cannot be a date George Lestrade intends to keep. 

But then, Sherlock, in her own way, dispels all fears. She is loitering in the hallway, rolling her eyes as Mycroft fiddles with the buttons on her shirt.  

“You do _know_ Lestrade meant it? She wouldn’t have suggested if she didn’t.”

“Do you really still not know her first name?” Mycroft deflects with a practiced casual air.

Sherlock tuts. “Stop worrying. You look...” Mycroft glances up at the pause, and smirks as she watches her bite back the genuine compliment. “Adequate,” she finishes.

And so, Mycroft does actually enter the pub. She almost starts at the sight of George already there, chatting away to the barman. She doesn’t know if it’s the heat from the building, or just the effects of the day, but George’s hair has fallen into little untidy wisps around her face and it’s...

It’s rather lovely.

George turns in her seat and spies her, and Mycroft hopes she isn’t wistfully imagining how her eyes light up.

“Hello, Miss Punctual!” she calls. “The hour on the dot. Impressive.”

Mycroft smiles and pulls out a bar stool next to her. “Comes with the job.”

George laughs. “Yeah, speaking of- actually, no, sorry, first thing’s first: what you drinking?”

Mycroft lets George buy her a glass of wine. They order two portions of fish and chips, and set both bowls of chips in the middle of the table between them.

After the... third? (or so) glass of wine, Mycroft feels emboldened, and gently swats George’s hand away from her bowl. 

“Stop stealing my chips, you heathen.”

“What’s mine is yours.”

George winks and Mycroft tries to raise one eyebrow in a superior response, but she can’t stop grinning. George taps her foot under the table in a playful kick. 

“What will you do, then, Miss Government? Snipers ready to descend on me?”

Mycroft laughs. “It’s not like it is in the films.”

“Ooh, shame. No state secrets you’re keeping under wraps, then?”

Mycroft leans forward. She feels ever so slightly light-headed, but in a good way. “Oh, yes. Lots.”

George is grinning so fully now. and Mycroft doesn’t think she has ever seen someone so beautiful.

“Was that meant to be a chat up line?”

Mycroft leans back, tries to remain a shred of enigma. “You tell me.”

The effect is rather lost when she tries to down the rest of her wine, and misses her mouth, to George’s delighted giggles.


End file.
